deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exploder
These creatures can actually talk! Although no very clear, When in groups, the sometime mumble the words "DESTROY HIM". :I smell another Left 4 Dead 2 "Charger can speak!" situation. SteveZombie 15:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) seriously? can anyone get confirmation on this? if true thats pretty crazy. DisMEMBAH 12:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) YES! i thought i was the only one to ever hear them talk! i was in the first area were you encounter them and i let them group up so i could blast them with my force gun and when i got right up close to him and he kinda stuttered "Killl!" right in my face. it was scary to be honest...LAWL i remember how i jumped up once i heard it. Prawn614 08:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have heard an exploder said "F**k you!!" once! LOL! MickeyCHAJE 17:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Dismembered Exploder glitch I was just wondering if anyone else has experienced this, so i was playing on Impossible mode and was trying to get the one gun trophy, so i entered the area were you first encounter the Exploders and first off i shot off the sack thing on the arm, like litterly it was cut off at the snub right before the sack. Then i cut off the other arm... is this possible? i mean he was jumping at me without any arms, but i do believe it was a glitch because it was still using the animation as if it was still jumping off the sack arm. Prawn614 08:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) sometimes after shooting their arms off they can still keep on going on impossible then you need to shoot off their heads or shoot them in the body to finish the job. God like65 19:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) In Impossible mod, those suckers just dont want to go down. (CrackShot 03:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) Once I shot a single exploder and it exploded but the pustule was intact but when i shot at in it wouldn't explode a second time ,though it was in an airshaft but in plain sight.My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 01:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) It's happened to me in all modes - Easy, Medium, Hard and Impossible. Mostly it happens on easy for me. Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) crazy voices is it just me or does the exploder sound like what i'm guessing a monkey sounds like when it's horny as hell?...What a wierd question First of all why do you know what a horny monkey sounds like? (CrackShot 19:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) did you not read the part about me GUESSING crackshot My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 01:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) DISMEMBER THEIR PUSTULE AND LET THEM CHASE YOU FOR A GOOD 10 MINUTES, WHEN THEY GET NEAR YOU THEY WILL SAY GARBLED WORDS AND WHAT I THINK IS PROFANITY. THEY WILL ALSO SAY "MY BROTHER" YESTERDAY, I THINK I HEARD I FEMALE VOICE FROM ONE WITH ITS SAC SEVERED. THIS IS WHY I EDITED IT ON THE EXPLODER PAGE.- 1onskates 1onskates 21:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) A female voice? where?My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 01:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I know they talk I was just stating what they sound like when they are approching you with there sacks. Okay, I have to admit that sounds kinda dirty.My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 01:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, wouldn't it be neat if an advanced exploder ( hoping in D2) would throw chunks of its pustule, or be less mobile with multiple sacs attached to it throughout its body that could be thrown.- 1onskates 21:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 1ONSKATES would this advanced exploder you talk about wouldn't happen to be one you saw someone uploaded on Dead Spaces's facebook page??? No didn't hear about it, but tell me about it, could you upload the image.1onskates 01:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) random question are thos grunts and muffled "AWW"s out of frustration? advanced exploder This is the advanced I came up with and uploaded to the DS page. Its attack would be a 'clap' with its pustulse's You drew that? Very good! I love the color scheme. (CrackShot 15:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) thank you. I have a ton more I uploaded to their page if you or anybody else wants to look at them.\ Yes i would enjoy that quite a bit, seeing your art. (CrackShot 15:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) "Return" Section I can't help but feel this section looks a bit out-of-place and inappropriate. The other necromorphs just have "the (Insert Necromorph Name Here) reapears in Dead Space 2" instead of a whole Section. Anybody else feel this way? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 18:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Why is the exploder so over powered? My question is why is it in zealot mode of dead space 2 that if an exploder hits you it will either drain your health from full to red or else just kill you completely. If it is because it is so easy to kill then why does the crawler do nowhere near as much even though those are just as easy to kill.Demonfireofhell 20:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Glass Cannon, gameplay reasons. He can dish it out, but he can't take it. Next question? 20:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you even bother reading that the crawler which also explodes from one shot doesn't do as much damage? Next answer?Demonfireofhell 20:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Did you even bother reading that it's for gameplay reasons? Next question? 20:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::What does a one hit kill have to do with gameplay, and why so condescending, Mr. Superiority Complex?Demonfireofhell 20:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Additional challenge. You chose Zealot difficulty, and, let me remind you, it specifically states: Ammo and health are very scarce and enemies will brutalize you. Try asking Steve in Twitter http://twitter.com/#!/leveluptime, he actually might expand on "gameplay reasons". 20:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I understand that but i was just wondering why did it only apply to the exploder and not the crawlers as well was my whole point.Demonfireofhell 21:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Lurkers - support unit and are nothing but an annoyance, Exploder - glass cannon, strong attack, literaly no defence. Equals to "gameplay reasons". 21:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Not lurker the crawler the purple blue babies that crawl on the ground and explode.Demonfireofhell 21:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::My mistake then. Still, there are much more Crawlers in a game than exploders, quantity over quality. Or, literaly, size matters. 21:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe they forgot to increase the crawler damage, or they thought it would be too difficult if they were as damaging as the exploders. I noticed that too. However, the Pustules seem to do the same amount of damage as the Exploders on Zealot difficulty. That makes me think it's an oversight. --Unclekulikov 21:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Being sick part of recombination? Cuold it be possible that the people turned into Exploders were sick with say, the Flu or common virus or bacterial infection? we've already seen that technology can be a factor in recombination, So maybe this is the cause for the human to become an Exploder. Dr. Dismember 00:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool, that thought has never crossed my mind. That would be a great explanation for their nasal, congested-sounding voices. Who knows, maybe the pustule is filled with explosive mucus...AFriendlyNecromorph 04:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) All bacteria are different and alive so they probably wont have anything to do with becoming an exploders Dante's Inferno This enemy looks'' very similar to the Hoarder/Waster enemy from Dante's Inferno. Both seem to be carrying a yellow object with one hand, and are nearly split in half. Considering that both games are made by Visceral, I believe it is highly like there is ''some ''connection. --The Milkman | I always . 09:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :A coincidence with no connection.— subtank (7alk) 13:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :True perhaps. But it's less of a coincidence when it's the same developer. Either way, I actually have some related trivia to add to the Hive Mind. :--The Milkman | I always . 18:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Respawning Exploders? Ive noticed in dead space 2 due to a bit of careful and cautious planning an exploder will enter the room of chapter 2 with the small conveyor belt after leaving it for the cutscene with stross or whatever the insane guy's name is. also appeared was a normal slicer, and at that point i began thinking they infinitely spawned so i didnt wait to find out. Not sure if this is something to look into or just a developer's touch but i found it strange the pages didnt talk about that. 01:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Does anyone else think the exploder from the third game sounds exactly like one of the monsters in the left for dead series? they talk like oshawat ALL i have to say is very distinqly I am swinging my plasma cutter at a waster and then hear a distant "OSHA"' 16:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC)the true zealot'''